1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a hanger for hanging garments, and in particular to a corrugated paper hanger for displaying garments such as lingerie for sale in retail stores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In retail stores, soft flexible garments, such as lingerie, are often displayed on shelves. Some stores may hang the garments on a conventional wire hanger or plastic hangers. In both cases, however, it is difficult for the purchaser to visualize how the garment will appear when worn.
Another problem with garments such as lingerie is theft. Lingerie is easily compressed and stuffed into a pocket or purse. While some stores have identification tags that will sound a warning if the garment is carried past sensors placed at the entrance to the store, many stores do not have this type of security. Also, there are disadvantages to this type of security in the case of lingerie.